Mi Amor
by ImmortalHeartofFlame
Summary: Maya Mirez has dreamed of being a diva since the earliest years of her life. She finally gets a chance when she's offered to start on RAW as Alberto del Rio's new ring announcer/assistant. Things start out well enough and she's living her dream. Then things change. Alberto's not the nice guy he first seemed and no one will believe her, except one: An Apex Predator. And he's mad...


_Hi people! This is a fanfic I started in response to a request. I've got some great ideas for it though, and hope people like it. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Mi Amor  
Chapter 1

I walked casually into the WWE training center and dropped my duffel bag onto a nearby bench before opening it up and digging out my gear. A few months had passed and this already felt like a normal routine. Once I was all set, I walked over to the training ring, ignoring the tremor that rushed through my body. I would never let that weakness be shown to the other divas-in-training.

"Hey, Maya!" called a voice straight from my childhood just as I reached the ring apron. I looked behind me to see Dolph Ziggler striding over to meet me and couldn't help the automatic smile that lit up my tanned face.

"Hey Dolph!" I cried, embracing him easily when he reached me. He was a long time friend of my father's and made appearances at our house throughout my childhood, often dropping in unexpectedly. His smiling face was filed in my mind with a long line of faces that belonged to family members. "It's been a while." I said as we pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, it has. You look good Maya. How old are you now? eighteen?"

"Twenty, actually."

"Damn. Where have I been? I still remember when you were this tall." he replied, leaning down to place his hand a foot or so above the floor.

"Well, I guess that shows you're a pretty old man." I replied, smirking.

"Hey..." he said warningly, reaching over to muss my dark hair. I swatted his hand away.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked after a moment.

"You're pops told me you'd moved out here to train as a diva and pursue a dream of being apart of the WWE. I thought I'd drop in for a visit and to see how you're doing."

I couldn't help the discontented sigh that escaped as I leaned against the edge of the ring where several other divas did their usual exercises. "I'm...I'm alright."

"You must think I'm stupid if you think I'll believe that." he replied, leaning on the ring beside me. "What's up kid?"

It took a minute to gather my thoughts, then I said, "They don't know I have...that I have cerebral palsy. I'm worried that if corporate finds out about it, they'll never give me a chance in the WWE.

"Maya..." he gave me a look. "They have a midget wrestler and a really tall guy with bad legs. You think just because you have mild cerebral palsy, they won't let you in? Compared to the two guys I just mentioned, that's nothing."

"Shh!" I hushed him, looking at the people around us. Some wrestlers were in a corner working out and the divas were practice sparring in the ring. It didn't look like anyone was listening. I looked back at Dolph. "Don't say that so loud!"

"Relax, kid, relax." he said, making the 'calm down' gesture with his hands. "Tell you what: I'll talk to the talent relations people about it, and maybe they'll squeeze you into the roster somehow."

I thought my eyes would bug out of my head. "No...seriously?!" I asked, the excitement already building. I wanted to throw my arms around him, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"There's no guarantee, kid. They might not even take my proposal seriously, but if they do, you have to tell them what's wrong with you, and that it's no big deal. Got it?" I hesitated, biting my lip. "Maya..."

"Alright, alright. I got it." I replied finally. Then I smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet." he replied, smiling at the hope glinting in my eyes.

* * *

A few days later, I pushed open the door to my apartment and sat my dinner for the night on the table: A frozen burito. After shutting and locking the door, I pulled open the plastic, threw it in the microwave and set it for three minutes, leaning up against the counter while I waited. My phone buzzed in my pocket. A brief glance confirmed that it was Dolph. "Hello?" I answered sweetly.

_"I've got good news for kid. They want to see you."_ I nearly dropped the phone in surprise.

"You can't be serious!"

_"I'm dead serious. I just talked to the head of talent relations and she's willing to speak with you about a new segment they're thinking of doing, something with Alberto del Rio, whom I'm sure you've heard of."_

Of course I'd heard of him. I grew up watching wrestling. There was hardly a wrestler I didn't know. "Yeah, I have." I replied. "What will he have to do with me?"

_"I don't know kid. You'll just have to find out. You've got an eight O' clock appointment with talent relations tomorrow. Don't be late. Got that?"_

"Yep." I replied, my excitement building. I tried to keep my hope at a minimal, but failed completely. "Hopefully I'll see you soon."

_"Yeah, I'll keep my fingers crossed. Bye Maya."_

"Bye." I hit the end button and nearly exploded through the roof in a burst of giddiness. The microwave beeped and I sat down and ate my burrito, barely noticing the taste. Tomorrow morning, I had the opportunity to be a real diva.

* * *

I woke up at six-thirty the next morning to get ready, moving quickly for not having gotten much sleep the night before. My mind was abuzz with what I was about to do. I got a shower, got dressed, brushed my hair until it was absolutely knot-free, brushed my teeth, applied a little make-up, and was in my dark blue Volkswagen by seven.

The drive to the building was short. A bored-looking receptionist directed me where to go when I asked. I took an elevator and made my way down a long hallway to an office door marked Talent Relations. Just as I was about to knock, it opened. Jumping back in surprise, I looked up into the cool blue eyes of the viper Randy Orton. I blinked, starstruck. "Um, hi." I said shyly. He smiled at me and my heart leapt into my throat. A crush I'd had as a teenager had come back to haunt me.

"You must be new." he commented, eyeing me speculatively as he came out of the room and shut the door behind him. He held out his hand and I shook it, feeling dazed. His hand was so warm. "Name's Randy. What's your's?"

It took a minute, but I managed to speak. My heart was pounding. "M-Maya."

"Nice to meet you." he replied, releasing my hand. "Hope to see you again sometime."

"Y-Yeah, me too." I called as he walked away from me down the hall. When he was gone, I shook myself, feeling like an idiot. I turned to the door and knocked twice.

"Come in." called a stern voice. I sobered up immediately, knowing that this was serious. This meeting would either be pass or fail. I entered a large office with a thin gray carpet. WWE memorabilia hung on the white walls and a desk sat a few feet in front of me. The petite woman behind it smiled at me in a friendly way and gestured for me to take to seat in front of her. I did so, nerves rolling and tightening in my stomach. "Hello. Are you Maya?" she asked.

"Yes. Maya Mirez." instinctively, I reached forward to shake hands. The woman didn't move.

"I don't shake hands until the end of a meeting." she responded.

"Oh." I pulled my hand back awkwardly and looked at my lap.

"Maya Mirez...you're of latino heritage then, I take it?"

"Uh, yeah." It was probably obvious from my name and look.

The woman stared at me for a moment, her blue eyes penetrating. I resisted the urge to look down and fidget. Finally, she asked, "How long have you been in training for the WWE?"

"Ten months now. It's almost been a year." I replied automatically, as I'd been keeping track of it in my head since the beginning.

The woman nodded, looking thoughtful. The nerves in my stomach flared. Was that not enough time? After a while she asked, "Do you have any physical disabilities we should know about?"

There it was. Best get it out there and hope for the best. "I have a mild case of cerebral palsy, but it doesn't affect my performance. I hardly even notice it anymore, actually. It's only a twitch every now and again, but I keep it under control so no one will ever notice." I stopped, wondering if I'd spoken too much.

The woman nodded, eyeing me intently. "And you're sure it doesn't affect your wrestling?"

I nodded vigorously.

She pursed her lips before saying, "Alright then." Opening a drawer in her desk, she pulled out a packet of stapled papers and handed them to me. "Fill those out. The last one is for your physical. I'm going to have Dr. Sampson do a medical check-up on you to make sure you're fit to perform." She smiled. "After that little formality, you may consider yourself on the roster."

I felt my face lighting up. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I shook her outstretched hand excitedly.

"But," she said, stopping me as I turned to go. I looked back at her, worry flooding my chest. "if word gets back to me that you're having trouble, or can't handle this business, we might have to send you back to training. Understand?" Swallowing, I nodded. The smile came back. "The names Deborah, bytheway. Good luck to you."

Smiling tentatively and nodding in response, I hurried from the office.

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Complaints? Please review and let me know! And thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
